


Idyllic

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2018 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Just you, Sam, and a bed.





	Idyllic

The warmth underneath the covers was comparable to laying on the beach on a warm summer day but it was miles below freezing outside. A low mechanical buzz that every single occupant of the bunker had grown accustomed to was the only sound to be heard.

Sam opened his eyes, wallowing in that moment between asleep and awake where everything was fuzzy and the remnants of his dreams still hovered in his consciousness. The warmth under the covers intensified along his side where the other body in the bed  laid against him and a smile tugged at his lips as his gaze found her face.

She was still deep in sleep, laid on her front with her arms underneath the pillows. Her mouth was slightly agape and the covers had slid down to expose the side of her breasts and bare torso. Sam was a naturally warm guy; Y/N couldn’t bear to get too hot during the night and he knew if he sat up, one of her feet would be stuck out the bottom of the sheets.

Every night, she would rest in his arms until she was on the brink of sleep, her body gravitating away from his radiator-like power. But even when she didn’t sleep in his embrace, she remained close, always touching a part of him.

To Sam, it felt more intimate. Sometimes, he’d wake pressed up against her and usually those mornings led to slow love-making, the kind he’d remember later on in the day and smile at. Y/N may not always appreciate his ability to turn a cold bed into a sauna but she couldn’t find easy rest without knowing he was there.

Last night, she’d slept with only one side of her body pressed against his and Sam was loathe to move, to disturb her. It wouldn’t wake her from sleep but she’d move and the peaceful slumber she’d found would gradually move to wakefulness.

His cock decided that wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

One of his arms was beginning to cramp and as much as Sam didn’t want to wake Y/N up, he needed to move before he lost circulation. Shifting onto one side, he paused when she whimpered and her warmth left his side.

It was only a few inches but it was too far.

“Sam?” she whispered and his heart filled with adoration like it always did when he heard her voice. A yawn followed his name and Sam rolled onto his side, propping himself up on the arm that wasn’t numb.

“Hey.”

He leaned over a little, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder and Y/N turned, lifting a sleepy smile in his direction. “What time is it?” Sam shrugged, gazing at her fondly and she blinked, remaining in the position she’d slept in.

“I only just woke up,” he whispered, lifting his still-slightly-numb arm to brush his fingers over her bare skin, finding the spot just past her shoulder blade that made her body shudder. “How’d you sleep?”

She hummed, moving into his touch as he kept trailing his fingers across her, drawing patterns on her back. “Really good,” she murmured, closing her eyes again, “really good.” Sam smirked, shifting his position as his cock started to swell. The tip brushed against her thigh and he groaned at the instant stimulation.

Unfortunately, the slight touch reminded his bladder than he hadn’t peed in twelve hours.

“Ugh,” he grunted, pulling the covers off and slinging his legs over the edge of the bed. His boxers were still on the floor from last night and Y/N giggled as Sam struggled to get out of bed, put his underwear on and get to the door.

“Nice ass,” she commented and he chuckled, throwing her a smirk before he bolted out of the door.

Sam’s desire to be back in his warm bed made him rush and he wasn’t expecting to open the door to Y/N in just his oversized shirt and panties. She was shivering and she darted past him, pushing him out as he laughed at her.

He trudged back to the bedroom, hearing Dean’s reassuring snores from behind his door. The majority of the Apocalypse World survivors had scattered to the winds now, still using the bunker as a homebase but all of them had found somewhere else to be today. Jack’s bedroom door was open, like it always was, and the kid was still fast asleep.

Sam slipped back into bed, keeping his boxers on and leaving the door open for Y/N. She returned moments after he did, teeth chattering as she moved as quickly as she could back to her side of the bed. Sliding her way into his arms, she sought out his heat for a change and Sam groaned as her frozen toes pressed between his calves.

“You’re evil,” he muttered.

She smiled against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Sam couldn’t help himself - he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent and sighing happily. Neither of them spoke; he could feel her eyelashes fluttering against his skin, right where his tattoo was engraved into his skin.

“This is perfect,” she whispered, lifting her head slowly to look up at him, “I couldn’t imagine a better way to start Christmas.”

He chuckled, rolling his shoulders a little. “I can think of one or two… they mostly involve you naked.”

“Ever the smooth talker,” she chided, walking two fingers up his chest to boop his nose playfully, making him laugh again. Sam craned his neck, catching her lips in a kiss, sighing happily into it. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

Y/N stretched, purposefully dragged her thigh up over his waist, pressing her clothed core into the bulge growing in his boxers. With a groan, Sam stole a deeper kiss, fingers threading through her hair as he licked into her mouth. She responded eagerly, slipping her hand over his shoulder and using him as leverage to pull her body across his.

“Take this off,” Sam ordered, plucking at her pilfered shirt with two fingers and she grinned, sitting upright astride him. The movement had the side effect of grinding her warmth into his cock and he gripped her thighs, watching her as she pulled his shirt over her head, exposing her breasts to him.

His big hands covered her tits when they fell free, cupping and kneading and she fixed darkened half-lidded eyes on him. As his thumbs dragged over her stiff nipples, she groaned and ground harder against him, feeling the slick grow in her panties.

A whisper of his name left her lips as she kept moving, rutting onto him and he teased her breasts. The tip of his cock caught in her panties through his boxers, hitting her clit with every drag of her hips and Sam grunted when she whimpered and shook.

“You gonna make yourself cum like that?” he asked, smiling crookedly at her. Y/N gasped and nodded, covering his hands with hers and continuing the slow rocking of her hips. “Go on, bet you can. Make yourself cum just by grinding on my cock. Tell me how good it feels.”

“Hard,” she whined, “warm.” Her lips were parted in a small “o” and sweat was beginning to shine on her skin. Sam tightened his grip on her breasts, grunting needily as she kept working on top of him. “Fuck, Sam, I’m gonna…”

“Then cum,” he urged, pinching her nipples. Y/N arched and cried out, her hands landing on his thighs as her body shook and shuddered through her climax. Sam’s hands kept massaging her breasts slowly until he felt the strength seep from her body.

Rolling her onto her back, Sam kissed the remaining breath out of her lungs, leaving her gasping as he hooked his fingers in her panties and dragged them down. He discarded the fabric at the bottom of the bed, taking the opportunity to remove his own underwear, kissing along the inside of Y/N’s thigh.

“Sam…” she gasped, “want you.”

“Where?” he asked, teasing his tongue over her soaked folds.

“There but,” her fingers slid through his hair, tugging at the long locks and Sam lifted his head in response, “I want your cock, not your tongue.”

He growled, crawling up her body like a predator, seizing her lips in a harsh kiss that spread fire through her veins. Sam could taste it on her, feel the heat from her body as he lined himself up and eased his cock into her. Y/N’s back lifted off of the bed when he filled her, his shaft splitting her open and spilling cries from her mouth into his.

“Love you so much,” Sam murmured, trailing his lips along your jaw, his hands in your hair, “so goddamn much, Y/N.”

She whined his name and clutched at him, feeling the little snarl, his top lip curling against her cheek. “Fuck me,” her desperate gasp made his cock twitch, “Sam, please.”

His fingers tightened in her hair and Sam submitted to her request, slamming into her with hard strokes that made the bed frame shudder and withdrawing slowly, letting her feel every inch before it was inside her again.

Every thrust made her cry out; Sam drank down her sounds like he’d never hear them again, his hands moving down her body, leaving fingertip-sized bruises with each touch. Y/N was coming apart underneath him, her eyes closed as passion consumed her.

He couldn’t hold back his own climax as her pussy squeezed him, coaxing him over the edge. The warmth of his cum in her belly sated the fire he’d started and she caught him in a kiss, both of them grinding together in a gradually ebbing rhythm until they stopped.

Sam’s breaths came in short gasps as he recovered, unable to stop himself kissing her more, knowing it wouldn’t be long before he had to have her again. Y/N stroked her hands down his face, reciprocating his kisses, nuzzling into him.

“You’re always smiling,” he chuckled, withdrawing and pulling her into his side, as she fixed her sated grin on him.

“I just like to smile,” she replied, snuggling down into his side, “and you always make me smile.”

His hand rubbed over her shoulder and he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “I do my best.”


End file.
